


Home Remedies

by Leviarty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammocks, Insomnia, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were at least a dozen home remedies for insomnia, collected by Grace and Steve out of concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedies

On most nights, Danny could deal with the insomnia – he’d toss and turn for a little while before Steve clamped onto him like an octopus, preventing him from moving at all, until he eventually dozed off. It was almost routine.

But tonight sleep didn’t come. He watched the clock tick passed 11:30, then 12:00, then 1:00, until 1:30, when he decided enough was enough. Extricating himself from the vice-like SEAL death grip was no easy feat, and really, he didn’t want them _both_ to go without sleep. Once he was free (Steve made a sound of discontent, but didn’t wake), he quietly padded down to the kitchen.

There were at least a dozen ‘home remedies’ for insomnia, collected by Grace and Steve out of concern. Grace’s favorite was the sleepy tea - no doubt a taste she’d inherited from Rachel, but Danny just thought it smelled of old lady. Steve, on the other hand, favored the warm milk and cookies approach, and made sure there was always some in the house. Danny, of course, was partial to beer – hops were a sedative, who knew?

He settled on a glass of milk and one of the low-fat cookies Grace had insisted on as alternative to properly fattening cookies. He quietly opened the back door and stepped out onto the lanai. The night air was cool, or rather, slightly less warm, and there was a pleasant breeze coming off the ocean.

He sat down in the hammock and pulled his feet under him, watching the waves as he drank his milk.

Steve had gotten the hammock under the guise that it was for Grace, despite Danny’s misgivings (“What if she falls and breaks her arm?!”), but it was, in fact, Steve who was most often caught in it. That rascal.

Once he’d finished the cookie and most of the milk, he tried again to relax, lying back in the hammock and turning on his side. He watched as a stray cat walked down to the water’s edge and pawed at minnows in the surf. The cat was a little bastard. It ate regularly at the McGarrett house (because Grace and Steve were suckers), but refused to let anyone near it. Despite its reticent nature, Grace had decided to name him (“You shouldn’t name things that aren’t yours, Monkey”) Cheshire, which Steve had since shortened to Chesh. Chesh was an asshole. Danny hated Chesh above all other cats, because he was the asshole cat that made Grace and Steve pout.

The next little while passed in a sleep-like haze, until Danny felt Steve climb into the hammock with him.

“Everything okay?” Steve mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

“Just a little trouble sleeping, nothing to worry about.” No nightmares tonight. “Sorry I disturbed you.”

“’Sokay,” Steve mumbled sleepily. “’S a nice night.”

“Yeah,” Danny agreed.

The hammock, he thought, was not so sturdy as a bed, not as stable, but lying in it felt a little like floating, and before he knew it, he’d drifted off to sleep.


End file.
